Where I Belong
by Mary133
Summary: While shopping at a groceries store Katrina meets an amazing guy.


_Where I Belong_

_By: Mary Huynh_

_Ch. 1- First Time_

_I never thought I could've fallen in love so quickly. I was in London, England for the first time in my life. I never really traveled anywhere outside of the US by myself, usually my parents come with me. _

_I moved over to London 3 days ago and found a really nice apartment that I could settle in for awhile. My apartment was completely empty, well not really completely just the cabinets , the fridge, and my closet of course. It was a pretty big room. I walked around looking at everything in the room, smiling to myself. I walked over to the bed and sat down, hmm it was comfy and cozy, I thought to myself. I looked around a bit more inspecting everything and got up from the bed. The cabinets were empty of course and I was pretty hungry so I got my purse, checked if all my money were in there and walked out of the apartment, locking my room door while at it. _

_I looked straight ahead as I drove to the grocery market and found a parking spot, I got out and walked into the place. I was glad when I was inside it was pretty cold outside and the warm air inside felt good. I quickly wheeled a cart over to the vegetable section and looked at the potatoes. That's when I noticed __him._ He was staring at me, smiling a bit. I looked over to him meeting his eyes. Was he checking me out? I thought to myself as this man looked at my face and my body. I dropped my eyes immediately as I felt a blush coming on. 

I quickly got my food and went to the check-out line finding out he was already there in the same line. He looked at me again and this time I met his eyes and clumsily dropped my bag of potatoes; the bag tore and came rolling out all over the floor. I flushed and quickly got down to the floor and picked them up. He was already there. I saw him picking them up and putting on the table for me. 

"Thanks." I whispered to him still blushing. 

" You're welcome," he answered. I noticed his English accent; so he had to from here. He smiled at me and I smiled back, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear gently; my nervous habit. 

I paid for my grocery and he stood there with me. He offered to carry it to my car. 

We walked outside and I kept on looking down, blushing still. This man was so unbelievably gorgeous, I thought to myself. 

I pointed him to where my car was and opened the back door for him to put my groceries in. "Thanks again," I said shyly, pushing another strand of her behind my ear. 

"You're welcome," he smiled at me and I blushed deep red. "I'm Robert." He extended his arm out to shake hands with me. I quickly shook hands with him and blushed. "And you are….?" 

"Oh um…I'm Katrina," I replied. 

"Nice to meet you Katrina," he said, smiling at me, showing his white, shiny, shimmering teeth. 

"Nice to meet you too um, Robert," I answered back stuttering a little.

"Hmm Katrina…I was wondering…can I have your phone number," he started then paused. "So we can get a coffee or something, um get to know each other more." He was leaving the choice up to me.

I looked at him and then blushed once again, then I nodded. I gave my cell phone number to him and he put it on his phone as I looked. 

"Perfect," he said. "I'll see you Katrina. I'll call you ok?" He began to walk away and towards his with a smile on his face. I looked at him as he walked away and got into my car. Wow what just happened?? I gave this man my phone number? Is he really going to call me? I was just an ordinary girl and he was so gorgeous and stunning. I sighed to myself as I drove home and got the groceries out, went up to my room, then stacked the groceries in the empty cabinets. 

I thought of the conversation that I had with him, wishing I had said something better. 

* * *

It had been a week and I still hadn't got a call from him. I knew it- I mean he could've found anyone else, I was boring and ordinary, there's nothing special about me. 

It was a Friday night and I was working late at Starbucks when I heard someone come in the shop. 

"May I please have a cup of coffee Miss?" a voice asked me.

"I'm sorry but it's closing time," I replied.

"Well, that's too bad then," he replied. I listened to the voice closely, something seemed so familiar; that English accent. But anyone over here could have an English accent, it is London. 

"You can come back tomorrow if you want to," I added. My back was turned to this person the whole time, I was wiping some containers. 

"Well, I thought tonight would be a good night to go and get coffee with someone," he said to me. He's still here….I thought to myself. 

"Do you have someone you can go with?" I questioned him. 

"I'm looking at her right now," he answered, I could see the smile in his voice. 

I quickly turned around. "Are you asking me out?" I asked him, not quite looking at his face yet. 

"Yes I am, would you like to go get some coffee Katrina?" he asked me. 

I looked up and at his face with a shocked expression. "Robert!" I yelled out loudly. I looked at his face with a wide smile spread across my own face. 

"Hi Katrina," he answered and smiled at me. "I'm so sorry I didn't call you for a week, I've been busy with work."

"Oh no its ok…," I said to him and smiling still. "How did you um…find me here?"

"I just wanted to get some coffee…then I saw your car so I knew you worked here. I was wondering if we could go and get that cup of coffee that I mentioned."

"Yeah um….sure," I stuttered again and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Um…I need to go home and change."

He smiled at me and looked up me up and down slowly. "Alright, I'll let you go home and change then I'll meet you there?" he asked me.

"Yes I'll um see you there," I answered back and took my apron off. I saw him walk out still smiling. I quickly got out from behind the counter and went out to my car, I drove home as fast as I could. When I got there, I hurried upstairs to my room and practically ran into my closet. I kept on looking at the clock, checking the time; I didn't want to be late on my first date with him. I picked out a white turtle neck with some black pants and black high heels to go with the whole ensemble. I walked out and grabbed my purse, then I went to my car, and drove to the coffee shop. I got out of my car and walked inside the door and looked around for him. He waved his hand for me to come over to him.

I smiled lightly and then went over to him and sat down on the chair. "Hi Robert," I said to him.

"Hello," he answered as he stirred his coffee with a small spoon. From a peek I noticed him looking up and down at me and smiling. "You look beautiful." He commented and to my pleasure I blushed deep red, then dropped my eyes down onto the table. 

"Are you alright?," he sounded concerned. 

"I'm, I'm great," I said as I looked up at him. A few seconds later I ordered myself some hot chocolate and we really started talking. 

We've talked from everything to my friends, family, as I explained to him that my mother and I had never been on the same page-we've always been fighting about small things. I told him why I had moved over to London for school and work. He seemed to be so interested in what I was saying that it surprised me when I started talking so much.

"So what about your mother, Robert?," I asked him. 

He took a sip of his coffee as he answered. "She died after she gave birth to me actually."

"Oh I'm so sorry," I kept my eyes down at the table again. 

"It's alright, I've been fine since then," he answered. 

"Robert….umm…are you single?" I asked him suddenly. I was shocked at myself that those words slipped out of my mouth. "Um…you don't have to answer that question I'm so sorry." 

I heard him chuckle and he opened his mouth to talk. "I am single and you?"

I couldn't find the words to say anything so I just nodded. He looked at my face, studying my expression closely. 

It was getting late and he offered to drive me home. I got up from the chair and he opened the door for me. 

"Thank you," I thanked him, smiling to myself. He smiled back at me and then also opened the car door for me to get in the passenger seat. He went over to the other side and got in, started the car and drove me home. 

We kept on talking as he drove to my apartment. I told him about my ex-boyfriend, Lance, and how he had treated me. Lance was what you would call the "popular" guy in school. He was a jock of course, he had all the cheerleaders and all the girls falling head over heels for him, but he had chosen me. We went out for a while until he wanted to take out relationship to the next level. I constantly refused and then finally broke up with him. He went around that week that I broke up with him telling his friends that he had "scored" with me.

I looked over to Robert and saw that his hands were clenched tightly onto the steering wheel, his jaws clenched also. "Robert, I broke up with a him a long time ago I don't even see him anymore." 

"I can't believe he wanted to do that to you and then went around telling his friends that???," Robert said through his clenched teeth. I could see that he was angry but I sworn I could've heard some concern in his voice. Did he really care about me? I thought to myself.

We got to my apartment and got out. "Robert do you want to come in?," I questioned him.

"Yes sure, if it's ok with you," he answered, looking at me. 

"It's ok with me," I replied. I was inviting a man into my apartment for the first time…have I gone completely crazy? 

I walked up to my room with him following behind me and opened the door and walked inside. 

He went over to the couch and sat down, then he looked around. 

I took off my high heels, they were getting uncomfortable. "Um…Robert would you like anything to drink?"

"Water's fine thank you, Katrina," he said as he turned around to look at me and gave me a smile that made my heart feel like it was going to literally burst through my chest, I blinked dazed and walked quickly over to the kitchen not wanting to meet his eyes. 

I took a glass out of the cabinet and heard footsteps behind me before I could go over to the sink. I turned around slowly and saw him standing in front of me. He grabbed the glass from my hand and set it back down onto the counter as he moved closer to me, and cradled my face in his hands gently, like I was breakable. My breathing came more shallower as his face moved close to mines. I stared into his deep green eyes and started to blush. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mines. I was already hyperventilating when he lips started to move around mines. I did the same and tried to calm down and twined my arms around his neck gently, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away gently to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Robert….," I started.

"Yes?," he replied, gently caressing my cheek with his hand. 

"Will you stay with me tonight?," I asked lightly and then dropped my eyes down to the floor, staring at the tiles. 

"Of course, love," he said to me and lifted my chin up to look at me again. 

"And promise to not leave in the morning?," I looked at his eyes again more deeply this time.

He nodded and then moved his lips to mine once again. "I promise."

Ch. 2- Surprise

"So Robert, do you still want your water?," I asked, giggling. 

"Hmm…I don't think so, love," he said as he kissed my lips and I instantly blushed deep red. He looked at me, then touched my face and lightly stroked his finger onto my blush. "I love it when you blush for me, Katrina. You're so beautiful, every time I kiss you, you blush and I love that, every time I touch you, you blush." His eyes were on my face and I looked down, blushing even more. 


End file.
